


you make me begin

by rueplumet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, M/M, also i had to make a studio ghibli reference i just had to, basically aone and hinata r the cutest and even cuter together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueplumet/pseuds/rueplumet
Summary: domestic au: aone's words linger in the quiet moments he shares with hinata





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binlar_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/gifts).



“Aone-kun, look ice cream!! What’s your favourite flavour? Ahhh I love strawberry.” Hinata chatters on, Aone occasionally grunting or nodding to show he’s listening. Walking through the park, they pass a playground where a group of young boys are playing when hinata hears someone yelling in his direction.

 

“Nii-chan, hey Nii-chan pass the ball over here!!”

 

Hinata stops confused but his face brightens as he spots a volleyball rolling in his path. Excitedly, he grabs the ball, motions for Aone to follow him, and runs over to join the tiny kids at their mini-volleyball game.

\-------

“Whaaa Nii-chan!! You’re so cool!!”

 

Hinata glows under all the praise. He fluffs the hair of one kid when he asks him how he can jump so high and tells him it’s because he can fly. The kid stares in awe but Hinata looks up and realizes Aone is no longer next to him. Just then, he feels a light touch on his shoulder. He turns and finds Aone standing there with two ice cream cones held in his hands. _He’s blushing a little_ , Hinata thinks and takes the light-pink coloured one Aone passes silently to him.

 

“It’s strawberry.” Aone mumbles.

 

Hinata beams.

\-------

It’s quieter on the way to Aone’s house. Hinata still comments on random things, pointing out the colours of the sky reminding him of this one jelly dessert his mom made or laughing at the neighbour’s cats playing w the leaves or the delicious smells drifting out of the small restaurants. Like always, Aone is silent and like always, Hinata gives it no thought. He doesn’t even have to look to know the other is always listening.

 

Aone’s content just hearing the other’s voice and just then all he can think about is how he wants to be closer. Slowly, he reaches out and takes Hinata’s hand in his. A slight blush blooms on Hinata’s face. Hinata looks up to find Aone’s face a similar pink.

 

“You’re blushing a lot today.” Hinata happily teases. Aone pretends not to acknowledge him.

 

“You’re warm.” He says after a few moments.

 

Hinata’s blush grows deeper.

\-------

“Waaaaaaaah Aone-kun!!!!!” Hinata exclaims in awe pointing to the big comfy couch in his bedroom. He bounds over and sits down, settling into the seats. “Let’s watch a movie! What movie do you want to watch?”

 

Aone looks at him and hums.

 

“I can pick anything? Let’s watch this one, I haven’t seen it in a while.” pointing out one of the few Studio Ghibli movies Aone has on his shelf.

As Aone sets up the movie on the small TV he has in his room. Hinata surveys the room for the first time. It’s simple, and clean. The only splashes of colour he sees in the room are the small green succulents by the window in the yellow pots and the neat bedsheets in the Dateko colours. He likes it though; it might be a little small for Aone but it’s almost tranquil.

 

_It’s just like him_ , Hinata thinks with a smile.

While the movie starts up, Aone pulls out a blanket with a bright yellow sunflower pattern from a drawer under the bed and hands it to Hinata, fondly watching the other wrap himself up in it. Aone remains standing for a moment before decidedly joining Hinata on the couch and enveloping him in his arms. Hinata moves around a bit to get more comfortable and finally settles in Aone’s lap, leaning back into the other’s chest and placing the blanket over the two of them. Aone stills, a little unsure. He can feel himself getting redder at the closeness yet yearning to be even closer. He tries to focus on Hinata’s rambling instead, pushing those thoughts away and rests his chin over Hinata’s shoulder.

 

“When Natsu was a lot younger, she pretended to be San and rode on my back all the time calling me Moro. What do you think Aone-kun, do I look like a big scary wolf to you?”

 

Aone frowns and shakes his head.

 

“Aone-kun I can totally be a wolf!”

 

Aone says nothing, bringing his face closer to Hinata’s neck. _I believe you_ , he wants to say but instead, he presses a light kiss on the spot behind Hinata’s ear.

 

“Aone-kun, next time let’s cook together. I can try to make Kuri Kinton, my mom can teach me you know!”

 

_Next time_ , Aone thinks. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from BTS's song, Begin - bcos i am and always will be bangtan trash  
> also, this is my first fic in a loong while, everyone but i love aohina sososo much aren't they so cute <333  
> this was written for the first ever gift exchange ive participated in for Luiza aka [binlar-lover](binlar-lover.tumblr.com), i rlly hope u like it :)))


End file.
